Gurgle
Gurgle is the eighth episode of Harper's Island. The title refers to blood spilling out of J.D. Dunn's mouth. Synopsis Wedding guests load their bags into several golf carts as Henry Dunn lets them know that the boat is arriving to take them back to the mainland. Shea Allen searches the Candlewick Inn for Madison Allen. Trish Wellington watches the guests leave and looks at the picture Abby Mills gave her. She reconciles with Henry, wishing that he would return to the mainland with her. The departing guests discuss J.D. Dunn, with Christopher Sullivan remarking that he and Henry seemed like best friends. At the sheriff station, Charlie Mills takes J.D. out of his cell as Shane Pierce attempts to mock him. Charlie questions J.D. about Cole Harkin, and J.D. warns Charlie about Cole. Jimmy Mance says goodbye to Abby as she gets ready to head to the boat. Shea comes outside, announcing that Madison is missing to Trish and Henry. Katherine Wellington suggests that Richard Allen could have taken Madison, which Trish immediately brushes off, telling Shea that they will look for Madison together. Henry asks the leaving guests for help finding Madison. Cal Vandeusen volunteers, convincing Chloe Carter to stay, as well. Shane taunts J.D., suggesting it would be better if J.D. were dead, and Shane attacks him. Deputy Garrett enters the holding area, warning Shane to be quiet. The lights in the station go out, and Garrett is shot in the back. The shortwave radio is heard chattering and another shot silences it. The lights come back on and J.D. retrieves Garrett's keys, letting himself out. J.D. checks Garrett's pulse and tosses the keys down next to him, ignoring Shane's pleas to be set free. At the Inn, Maggie Krell shows Shea and Trish the room she gave Richard, which shows no signs of being used. Trish reassures Shea that both Richard and Madison will be found. Charlie drives to the area J.D. told him about and chambers a round in his sidearm before wandering into the woods on foot. Abby, Henry, and Katherine set out onto the island searching for Madison. Cal and Chloe meet up with Shea and Trish searching the Inn, and Cal suggests she may have gone to the basement. Beth Barrington, Danny Brooks, and Christopher Sullivan continue searching rooms, noting Malcolm Ross' bag is still in his room. Charlie hides behind a tree as he hears a noise, narrowly missing a trip wire near his feet. He draws his sidearm before discovering the noise is Gigi nearby. He steps forward to beckon Gigi and triggers the trip wire, releasing a rigged branch which impales his leg. Charlie cries out and manages to pull the majority of the rig from his leg, leaving a single piece of wood in his leg. Beth, Danny, and Sully search for Madison in the kitchen. Sully expresses annoyance at the possibility of missing the boat, while Beth searches the refrigerator. Sully discusses the fact that Malcolm is the only one who knows where Joel Booth was buried with Danny. Beth notices a clear tarp covering a small flesh-colored figure in the refrigerator and uncovers it, discovering it was merely a pig. Abby, Henry, and Katherine arrive at a playground and continue the search for Madison. Henry thanks Abby for the picture she gave Trish, and Abby mentions another of Henry, J.D. and their father. Cal, Chloe, Shea, and Trish arrive at the incinerator in the Inn's basement and discover a hand print on the door. Cal opens the mouth of the incinerator and discovers a skull inside. As Shea begins to cry, Cal informs them that the skull is that of an adult. Katherine comments that she thinks Madison does a lot of things for attention as they continue hunting for her in the woods. Henry discovers a bloodied rope on the shore line and goes to investigate. At the other end, he finds Richard stuck to a large tree stump by a harpoon. Abby receives a call from Madison, in which Madison tells her that if anyone leaves the island, Madison will die. Abby, Henry, and Katherine return to the Inn, noting that none of them have cell phone reception. They soon discover that all of the phone lines have been cut. Henry gathers everyone at the Inn's bar and they discuss everything that has happened. Sully questions why they need to stay in danger to save Madison, and Trish slaps him. In the woods, Charlie attempts to pull the remaining piece of wood from his leg. He succeeds, just as Cole Harkin begins approaching him. Charlie notes his gun before passing out. At the Inn, Chloe makes a list of everyone that has gone missing and relates the murders back to the 2001 murders. Suddenly the power goes out. Maggie leads Sully, Danny, and Cal to the shotguns, questioning whether it is such a good idea. Cal attempts to convince Sully that guns are a bad idea. Henry and Abby arrive, and side with Sully. Maggie announces that the fuses to the Inn are fine, and Sully suggests that the power may have been cut to the entire island. Henry decides to get the generator working as a sound is heard from inside the Inn. Jimmy appears, as everyone prepares to defend themselves. He states that he returned, having not seen Abby on the boat when it left. Sully declares that since some guests have left, more leaving won't affect Madison and attempts to commission Jimmy's boat. Henry tells everyone to stay, since Madison is still missing. Abby decides to try to contact the mainland on the shortwave radio at the sheriff's station. Charlie awakens in Cole's cabin and notes his leg is pouring blood and Gigi whimpering nearby. He looks up to find Cole holding his pistol and asks about the trap. Cole tells him that he's been on the island for a few weeks and that he's there to find the new killer. He shows Charlie John Wakefield's prison diary and tells him that Abby is involved because she's "the most precious thing" he could lose. Danny and Henry go to start the generator, and Danny warns him against a trap. They discover the generator's battery is dead, and decide to jump it using a truck nearby. Abby leads Jimmy into the sheriff's station and they discover that the shortwave has been destroyed. Shane yells and they nervously go to the holding area. As they enter, Jimmy slips in a pool of Deputy Garrett's blood. Shane bargains with Abby to let him out in exchange for the information about where Charlie went. Danny and Henry successfully jump start the Inn's generator and discover everyone missing when they return inside. They find Katherine, Trish, and Shea in the kitchen and Henry goes to the Marina to stop everyone from leaving, telling Danny to "shoot anyone you don't recognize". Charlie thumbs through Wakefield's prison diary, and Cole tells him that J.D. and his father visited him in the hospital. Charlie determines that he needs to get Abby off the island and Cole sets out to find the doctor, taking the diary and a lantern with him. Outside, Gigi begins barking and Cole stops to survey the area. Cole is suddenly hit in the shoulder by an arrow, pinning him to the cabin, and causing him to drop the lantern and light the porch on fire. He calls for Charlie as a second arrow flies through the cabin window. Charlie attempts to get his pistol from the table. As Cole tries to pull himself free, he is hit by a second arrow to the heart, killing him, and he drops the diary into the fire. Charlie passes out as he sees Cole die. Charlie reawakens on the cabin floor and drags himself to the pistol. He cocks the gun as Abby and Jimmy burst inside. Charlie sends Abby to retrieve the diary from the fire. Jimmy wants to take Charlie to the clinic, but Charlie insists on going to the Marina. At the Marina, Sully leads Beth, Cal, and Chloe to find a boat to take. As Sully finds a boat and starts it, Cal refuses to leave. He convinces Chloe to stay, and Beth questions whether to stay or go. As Sully prepares to leave, Cal notices J.D. running along the Marina. Sully grabs his gun and leads everyone after J.D. Jimmy arrives at the Marina with Abby and Charlie. Charlie tells Abby to leave on Jimmy's boat and get to the mainland, but she refuses. Sully slams against the truck window, informing them that J.D. escaped. Jimmy runs out and Charlie gives Abby a second gun as she leaves. Jimmy leaves Abby after hearing a sound, and Abby goes after the sound of someone struggling. She finds J.D. lying near a boat, covering a stomach wound and bleeding through his mouth. Abby asks who hurt him, and J.D. tells her that it's all about her before passing away. Abby turns around to find Henry crying and covered in blood. Deaths *Deputy Garrett was shot in the back. *Cole Harkin was killed by an arrow to his heart. *J.D. Dunn bled to death of stomach wounds. Cast Starring: *Elaine Cassidy as Abby Mills *Christopher Gorham as Henry Dunn *Katie Cassidy as Trish Wellington *Cameron Richardson as Chloe Carter *Adam Campbell as Cal Vandeusen *C.J. Thomason as Jimmy Mance *Jim Beaver as Sheriff Charlie Mills Guest Starring: *Dean Chekvala as J.D. Dunn *Matt Barr as Christopher "Sully" Sullivan Co-Starring: *Gina Holden as Shea Allen *David Lewis as Richard Allen (no dialogue) *Cassandra Sawtell as Madison Allen *Claudette Mink as Katherine Wellington *Brandon Jay McLaren as Danny Brooks *Amber Borycki as Beth Barrington *Ben Cotton as Shane Pierce *Beverly Elliott as Maggie Krell *''Dean Wray as Cole Harkin'' *''Aaron Pearl as Deputy Garrett'' *''Sonia Mais as Maid'' Trivia *Cal had a theory about most people being killed by their own weapons from being unskilled. This theory was accompany by Joel's death in "Bang" when he shot himself in the leg by accident. Picture Gallery 1x08 - Garrett's Death.jpg|Deputy Garrett was shot in the back. 1x08 - Cole's Death.jpg|Cole was killed by an arrow to his heart. 1x08 - JD's Death.jpg|J.D. bleeds to death of stomach wounds. Category:Episodes